freedoms darkest hour is a soldier's finest hour
by oohrah15
Summary: The sequel to Real heros wear dog tags, not champoinship collars. Balto and his team are redeployed to the jungles of the phillipines, will he be as lucky this time as an old enemy returns.
1. Chapter 1

_After the devastating attack by the japanese at Pearl Harbor. America was thrusted into the war which raged across the globe. The U.S military needed dogs to help sniff out nazi ambush positions, since all the dogs in Nome were sled dogs, the army recruited Balto since he was part wolf he had better instincts then a regular dog. On his first tour of duty in africa, his platoon was ambushed and Balto was assumed K.I.A. The Nazis had invaded and occupied Nome in an effort to invade Canada and America. They almost succeded until Balto sniffed out the Nazis and brought 3000 U.S Marines with him. After liberating Nome, Balto was accepted as a hero but his tour of duty isnt over yet._

* * *

><p>Balto walked through Nome with his mate Jenna. It felt weird to accepted after years of seclusion, even Steele had made amends with the wolfdog. Balto had led the Marines who freed Nome from the Nazi's tyranny. His squadmates Tony, Bruto, and Buddy had all married their girlfriends Evelynn, Katie and Cali. Rosy's father had been reunited with his family, but the war raged on and Balto and his squad werent quie finished yet.<p>

"Dadgum! what did i just step in?" Buddy yelled as he wiped a white sunbstance off of his foot.

"Look above you" Tony said laughing. Buddy looked up to see a flock of geese flying over him, it was obvious what he had stepped in

"OH THANKS!" Buddy shouted sarcastically to the geese as he jumped in disgust

"Hey guys i gots to go check on Evelynn, ill see youze later" Tony said. He still had a limp in his hind leg from the gunshot he recieved on his first tour of duty.

"that reminds me, i gotta go somewhere with Katie" Bruto said "say where is Cali at?" he asked Buddy

"She's on vacation with her owner she wont be back for a good week, darn i miss her" Buddy said looking at the ground. He had a peice of rubber stitched on to his ear to make it look like an ear flap.

"dont worry she'll be back soon" Bruto said patting his friend on the back "Ill check ya later"

"See ya" Buddy said as Bruto left "Well what in the heck do i do now?" he asked himself. He decided to go to the boiler room and see if anyone was there but it was empty he forgot the roof had been partially destroyed in the battle so it was no longer as warm and private.

"Dagnabbit!" Buddy said as a shadow emerged from the bush behind him knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Balto and Jenna were sitting in Jenna's home listening to the radio to see how the war was going.<p>

"The allies continue to push Hitler back as America attempts to liberate the phillipines from the Japanese" the radio said

"Maybe the war will end sooner than we thought" Jenna said hopefuly. she couldnt stand the thought of losing Balto.

"I hope so, i prefer not to go into combat again" Balto said remembering how he almost died on his last tour. He still wondered what happened to Hades, the Nazi attack dog.

"Balto im not letting you leave my sight ever again" Jenna said she nuzzled him

"Well i dont think youd wanna go with me to war" Balto said jokingly

"Ill follow you anywhere you go" jenna said as she looked into Balto's eyes

* * *

><p>"Evelynn?" Tony yelled as he walked by Evelynns home, he saw her lying asleep on the carpet next to a fire pit. He didnt want to wake her but he wanted to see her real bad soo he climbed in through the window and curled up next to her. As they laid there, Evelynn opened her eyes.<p>

"AHHHHHH!" Evelynn screamed as she swatted Tony's face

"OW SON OF A-" Tony yelled as he covered his face

"TONY!" Evelynn said shocked "Im sorry, you scared me." she said as she hugged her mate

"Well im glad to see you gots fast reflexes" Tony said jokingly. Evelynn smiled at Tony's humor.

"You know i love you tones" Evelynn said

"I know you do, I love youze too" Tony said nuzzling his mate.

* * *

><p>Bruto walked over to the butcher and got a slab of meat for him and Katie, he then made his way to her house. He found her playing fetch with her owner<p>

"Looks like you have a visitor girl" Katies owner said as he poitned out Bruto standing in the corner. She barked enthusiasctically as she ran over to Bruto

"Bruto!" she said wagging her tail

"Hey honey" Bruto said as he kissed her "I brought us somethin to eat"

"Thanks" she said as she began to chew on the meat taking little lady like nibbles while Bruto tore a massive chunk off and practically swallowed it whole. Katie giggled when she saw the meat dangling out of Brutos mouth. Bruto immediatly felt embarrased about his bad table manners as he wiped it off

"You missed a spot" Katie said as she wiped off a peice of chewed meat off his muzzle, the same area he received the burns from his last tour

"Argh" Bruto said as Katies paw scratched the burnt area

"Oh Bruto Im sorry i didnt mean to" Katie said frantically

"Its okay dont worry bout it" Bruto said, he could never stay mad at Katie

"I love you Bruto"

"I love you too Katie" Bruto said as they nuzzled each other

* * *

><p>"SERGEANT HUNT!" General Douglas MacArthur shouted aboard the <em>U.S.S Enterprise <em>aircraft carrier.

"Yes sir!" Sergeant Will Hunt replied, he was the one who first recruited Balto

"Sergeant as you know these Japs are well hidden in the jungles of the phillipines and my Marines are getting slaughtered, i need dogs to sniff out the Japs so our men dont get ambushed" MacArthue explaind

"I see sir and i know just the dogs you need" Sgt Hunt said refering to Balto and his squad

"Very good Sergeant you are dismissed" MacArthur said as he looked over the blue horizon as the sun began to set.


	2. Chapter 2

Buddy awoke to find he was locked in a cage

"Now just what in the heck is is going on here?" Buddy said as he got up

"Careful dont strain yourself" a voice said in a german accent from the shadows. Buddy knew that voice from somewhere but couldnt remember whose it was

"Who are you?" Buddy demanded

"Dont remember me, i feel offended" the voice said again as a massive black german shepherd with a scar going down his eye came into the light. Buddy recognized the dog as Hades, the Nazi's lead attack dog

"YOU!" Buddy shouted as he lunged forward only to be stopped by the bars on the cage. He fell to the ground rubbing his head

"Idiot" Hades said

"What are you plannin on doin? more of those pathetic torture methods?" Buddy spat out

"Oh no, I plan to do much much worse than that" hades said smiling as he left the area and a man wearing a Nazi outfit picked up Buddy's cage and carried him to a small boat where they left Nome and headed towards Japan.

* * *

><p>Balto and Jenna had decided to go to the local warehouse. Since the boiler room had been partially destroyed during the battle the warehouse was the dogs new gathering place.<p>

"Hey its Balto" Kaltag said as the dogs all greeted Balto and Jenna

"hello Balto" Steele said not making eye contact witht he wolfdog. Steele had more respect for Balto now but did not like to talk to him.

"so Balts, whats happenin?" Nikki asked Balto

"Nothin really" Baltp replied

"Your not getting deplyed again are you?" Star asked

"I hope not" Balto said "I got lucky last time"

"Well rather you are going or not I'm just glad your here now" Jenna said as she nuzzled Balto. All the female dogs in the boiler room couldnt help but feel a little jealouss of Jenna, Balto was extremely muscular and not too bad lookin either.

"Balto? Balto?" a voice called from outside it Balto recognized the voice as Sgt Hunt

"There ya are boy" sgt Hunt said as Balto ran up to him "I know this seems kinda quick but you and your team are getting redeployed to the phillipines to help agaisnt the japs, you'll be leaving tommorow" Sgt Hunt said as he walked out leaving Balto dmbfounded.

_So i just barely survive Africa, now i gotta go to the phillipines, outstanding _Balto thought to himself.

"Balto are you really going?" Jenna asked sadly

"Im sorry Jenna its my duty" Balto replied hugging Jenna. He didnt want to leave her, not again. He was interupted by a rottweiler and german shepherd bursting through the door

"BALTO! BUDDYS GONE!" Bruto yelled

"Gone, what do yu mean" Balto asked concerned

"hes gone! we cant find him!" Tony replied

"Great, were getting redeployed tommorow too!" Balto said angrily

"He probably went to see Cali, she just arrived in White Mountain which is 10 miles away" Bruto said

"I hope he gets back before they think he deserted" Tony said

"So Balto where are we getting deployed? Bruto asked

"Some place called the phillipines" Balto said

"Ive heard about that place, its a thick jungle full of ambush positions" Tony said grimly. this news made Jenna feel worried

"Worse than africa?" Bruto asked

"twice as worse" Tony replied

"figures right when i get back!" balto said irritated how he already had to leave Jenna

"Hey i wanna go spend some time with Evs" Tony said as he walked out

"I better go see katie" Bruto said as he left

"Jenna lets spend the day together" Balto said

"Nothing id rather do" Jenna replied. The two dogs walked through Nome. Many buildings had been destroyed in the battle and they had to avoid many sharp objects on the ground. Marines were still in the town helping rebuild. Balto passed by a pole with the american flag proudly waving above in the breeze, this gave Balto confidence.

"Jenna im sorry i have to leave again already but-" Balto began to say

"its okay i understand, its your duty" Jenna said smiling

"Jenna you are strong I know you'll be okay while im gone" Balto said as he hugged his mate. He didnt want to let her go

* * *

><p>Buddy saw the door open as a man in a Nazi uniform picked up his cage<p>

_this is not good at all! _Buddy said as he was carried through a Nazi base. He was put down in a laboratory where he observed many different colored chemicals

"Doctor i brought you a test subject" the Nazi said. Buddy knew this couldnt be good

"Yes if this works we will be able to brainwash the entire allied army!" a Nazi scientist said as he approached Buddy carrying a needle that contained a orange substance. Buddy began to bark and growl ferociusly but the scientist sticked him when he wasnt looking. the last thing Buddy remembered was falling uncoinsius.

* * *

><p>Balto was beginning to make his way to a truck which would take him to an airport to fly him to the phillipines. Buddy still hadnt come back yet and Balto was starting to worry. Buddy was no coward so he couldnt have deserted.<p>

"Where is that texan?" Tony asked looking around

"Beats me, i hope hes okay" Bruto said concerned before turning to Katie. "Okay sweetheart i promise you ill be back before you know it, I love you" he said

"Bruto, I love you so much" Katie said tearing up "Please come back to me"

"I will sweetheart" Bruto said as he boarded the truck

"Dont go lookin for a new mate now Evs" Tony said jokingly as he hugged Evelynn

"No one can replace you honey" Evelynn said wiping away tears. "Just please be careful i dont know what id do without you"

"Awwwww, you have my word Evs" Tony said as he kissed his mate and boarded the truck. Balto than turned to face Jenna.

"Jenna i love you so much, you are what will keep me going" Balto said. Jenna blushed at Balto's sweet comment

"Oh Balto i love you too and take this for good luck" jenna said as she gave her orange bandana to Balto

"thanks Jenna" Balto said nuzzling his mate. Jenna had news for Balto but she didnt know how to break it

"Balto you have to come back not just for me though" Jenna said

"What do you mean?" balto asked confused

"For our children too" Jenna said

"Wait dont tell me your-" Balto began to say

"Im pregnant" Jenna said innocently

"WHAT!" Balto said as he fainted in the snow and Bruto and Tony had to help him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna gave one more kiss to Balto's unconsoius body as Bruto and Tony carried him on to the truck. The truck drove into the distance until it dissappeared over the horizon.

"Good bye Balto, please be safe" Jenna said as Boris flew in

"Alright where is that hero of mine?" Boris said looking for Balto

"Uh he left" Jenna said trying not to upset Boris

Boris threw his wings up in the air and said something in russian. Jenna assumed he was saying some curses in russian. Jenna walked back to her home and laid down next to the fireplace as her owner Rosy walked in

"Jenna i wonder how many puppies you'll have" Rosy said rubbing Jenna's belly

* * *

><p>Cali was returning to Nome with her owner. She couldnt wait too see Buddy again. When her family arrived back home she went to find her freinds Evelynn, Jenna, and Katie.<p>

"Cali there you are!" Katie shouted

"Hi Katie" Cali replied "so where is that adorable retriever of mine?"

Katie was trying to figure out how to tell Cali that Buddy was missing

"Cali, Buddy's gone" Katie said

"What do you mean?" Cali asked

"He disappeared two days ago, Tony and Bruto said he was in white mountain" Katie explained

"But I was just there! I didnt see him" Cali shouted worried

"I'm sure he will come back, he misses you" Evelynn said coming around the corner as Cali began to tear up

"Oh i hope he comes back, would if he doesnt love me anymore!" Cali said hysterical

"Dont be silly hes head over paws for you honey" Evelynn said

"Thanks girls" Cali said as she wondered where Buddy could have possibly gone

* * *

><p>"Subject T-5647 is ready sir" a Nazi scientist said<p>

"Good bring him out" a Nazi commander said

"Yes sir" the scientist said as he opened the door to T-5647's cage and out came a built golden retriever

"Magnificent" The commander said as he examined T-5647's neck. He found a dogtag around his neck

_BUDDY_

_NOME, ALASKA_

_584930009_

"Take him to training, I have work to do" the commander said walking away

"Yes sir" a dog handler said escorting Buddy to a training facility

* * *

><p>"Hehehe, youze gonna be a daddy" Tony said elbowing Balto in the stomach. Balto coldnt believe he was going to be a father, what if he died and didnt come back? he didnt want pups to grow up without a father<p>

"Oh man! I cant believe it!" Balto said in shock

"yes youve said numerous times" Bruto said pointing out how many times Balto has said he was in shock

"Hey Balts look to the bright side when there born youze can go home early" Tony said

"Yeah i guess your right" Balto said "come to think of it im actually kind of excited!"

"Thats the spirit" Bruto said hitting Balto on the back

"Im still wondering where our southern friend went" Tony said

"I hope hes okay" Balto said concerned for his missing friend

"Im sure hes okay i knew him before we went to boot camp" Tony said

"really?" Bruto asked

"Yup about two days" Tony said

"Oh thats reasurring" Balto said as the battleship they were slowly approached the phillipines. When they arrived they saw bugs nearly the size of their heads, it was humid, dry and covered with insects. Injured Marines lay in the medical bay awaiting treatment for their wounds while others argued about what to do next.

"Yup, this is way worse than Africa" Balto said in a grim tone

**I know this chapter was short and kinda sucks but i promise the next chapter will be long and descriptive, i apologize for the long update, school and football ruin my life**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 as promised, it will by a while before i can update again because of school and football. I did win my first football game of the season though**

"Sir the recon squad we sent out hasnt radioed back yet" a Marine private said manning a radio at a Marine command post

"How long has it been?" a Marine Staff Sergeant asked

"Sir?" the private asked

"How long has it been since the recon team left!" the staff sergeant yelled annoyed at the privates stupidity

"Three hours sir" the private responded

"Dammit! at this rate we'll lose the phillipines!" the Staff Sergeant yelled. It had been the fourth squad this week, the think jungles of the phillipines made it easy for Japanese soldiers to hide and ambush American troops inflicting heavy casualties on the U.S Marines it almost seemed like for every five new Marines they got, four got killed

"Wait sir im getting something" the private said as he heard static over the radio

_"Help- Japa- ambuh- half of sq- ead- reques- assi-nce" _The voice over the radio cried

"Soldier identify yourself" the Staff Sergeant ordered

"_Corpo- Vince Wilkins- third pla- G com-any- recon_- AHHHHHH!" the voice cried again

"Corporal? CORPORAL?" the Staff Sergeant shouted "DAMMIT!". He walked across the tent with his hand on his chin he then looked at the private

"Private do we got any dogs?" He asked

"Yes sir they just arrived today" the private responded

"Get a rescue squad together and gear up those dogs" the Staff Sergeant said "we're going to find that missing sqaud"

"Sir wouldnt it be a better idea to not put vests on the dogs? the Japs will just think they are wildlife" the private asked

"Good idea private except dogs arent native to the phillipines and since the japs dont use dogs, it would be pretty obvoius where they come from dont you think?" The staff sergean said annoyed

"Sir im sorry sir i wasnt thinking" the private said

"damn right you werent now get those dogs ready to roll" the Sgt yelled

"Yes sir!" the private shouted. After the private left to get Balto's squad ready for combat, the Sgt sat down and pulled out a cigar, he took a long puff and then exhaled deeply, a cloud of smoke coming from his mouth

"I swear i got the biggest dumbasses under my command" the Sgt said to himself

* * *

><p>"Excellent work doctor" a Nazi shouted as Buddy ran through the obstacle course without a sweat<p>

"dont thank me sir, your funding made this possible" a Nazi scientist said

"You flatter me doctor, is T- 5637 ready for the field?" the Nazi soldier asked

"Yes, all memories of his prevoius life have been eliminated and replaced with memories of serving the Fuhrer" the scientist explained

"Good good allthough he needs a real name, T-5647 isnt really a name for a dog" the Nazi said

"His name is Deiter" the scientist replied

"Ah a strong name indeed, now for his first mission" the Nazi said as he sat down to explain the mission "During our occupation of Nome, we drew up many important battle plans there, after we were defeated by the americans we left a lot of valuable info behind, we must not let the allies get ahold of them so Dieter and Hades will go into Nome and fetch the plans for us"

"excellent plan sir, when do they deploy?" the scientist said

"Three hours" the Nazi soldier said

* * *

><p>Balto, Bruto, and Tony were helping themselves to some meat when they heard a couple of Marines arguing, it sounded like a sqaud had gone missing and the dogs were needed to help find them.<p>

"Well thats just great, i was enjoying the good food" Bruto said licking his chops as a dog handler walked over to them, although the handler couldnt not speak dog, he used a series of movements and sounds the dogs could understand

"Okay boys we had a squad that went missing three hours ago, and we got a message saying they had been attacked and needed assisstance, so you'll be going with a squad of Marines to help find them, your job will be to sniff out Japs got it?" the dog handler said as the dogs nodded their heads

"Five bones we gets ambushed again" Tony said grimly as he recalled what happened in Africa on their last tour

"Dont jinx it" Balto snapped at Tony. since Balto was expecting children now, he had to come home alive. A dog handler helped the dogs put on their vest, as usual they were thick and heavy to protect from bullets and shrapnel but these vests were a darker green instead of the yellowish ones they used in Africa. They were also fitted with dog socks to protect from the many sharp edges on the jungle floor.

"So Balto have you got any names picked out yet? Bruto asked

"Not yet i kinda like the name Kodi though" Balto explained

"thats a nice name" Bruto said

"So how is katie doin?" Balto asked Bruto

"Allright we've been talkin about pups for a while but i wanted to wait until the war was over" Bruto explained

"Wish i had thought of that" Balto said

"Balts how exaclty did it happen? Tony asked

"how exaclty what happened? Balto asked

"You know" Tony said looking for the right words "the puppy makin"

"I dont know it just sorta happened you know, i mean we kissed and the- actually the rest is private and id feel better not saying" Balto said

"okay have it your way" Tony said

"say have you and Evelynn given any thought to pups yet" Bruto asked Tony

"Not yet, we're trying not to rush things i mean we just got married" Tony said

"Didnt stop him" Bruto said pointing to Balto

"Hey!" Balto yelled

"Im sure we will in the future after this war is over, i dont wanna bring pups into a war world" Tony said "Youze know what i kinda miss" he said again

"What" Balto asked

"our texans analogies" Tony said refering to Buddy's annyoning analogies

"I really wish i knew where he went, its not the same without him" Bruto said

"i wonder how Cali's dealing with it" Balto said as the dogs and rescue squad began to move out. The rescue squad consisted of the three dogs, ten riflemen armed with Thompson machine guns or M1 Garand rifle, two snipers, a medic, and a radio operator. They were going on foot because a vehicle made a lot of noise and the roads were a prime ambush position. The dogs using their sense of smell to find the missing squad and any ambush positions.

* * *

><p>Buddy sat in his cage looking at his new uniform. His old green vest with a U.S flag on the shoulders was replaced with a black vest with the swastika engraved on the sides. He moved his tail and dust flew into the air causing him to sneeze<p>

"Gesundheit" a voice came from the shadow

"Whose there!" Buddy demanded as a black german shepherd appeared from the shadows

"Allow me to introduce myself Dieter my name in Hades, your sqaudmate

"who is Dieter?" Buddy said

"You are" Hades said

"Well than pleasure to meet you Hades" Buddy said unsure about his new name

"I came to tell you we are headed for Nome Alasksa, we need to recover plans that our humans left there when the americans attacked us" Hades explained

"Nome?" Buddy said, it sounded incredibly familiar to him

"Yes, we leave in three hours" Hades said as he left the room

_"Perfect, now i can finally kill those dogs mates and leave them with nothing"_ Hades said as he walked away laughing

* * *

><p>Jenna could feel her belly growing by the day, she had found out she would have six pups, three boys and three girls and she couldnt wait for them to be born. She only hoped Balto would be home in time to see them<p>

"Hey Jenna" Jenna's friends lifelong friends Dixie and Sylvie said

"Hey girls" Jenna replied

"Oh you and Balto are gonna have the CUTEST puppies ever!" Dixie exclaimed, she loved puppies

"Well i see your opinion of Balto has changed" Jenna said with a smile

"Of course, who knows how many humans would be dead if he hadnt showed up" Sylvie said. She was right too if Balto hadnt shown up, many POW's would been executed along with Jenna's owners father. Plus the Nazi's would have been able to invade Canada and America

"So Jenna have you picked out any names for your pups yet?" Dixie asked

"Well since there is six of them, I'll pick three and Balto will pick three" Jenna said

"And what are your three?" Sylvie asked

"I picked out Saba and Juno for girls and Dingo for a boy" Jenna said smiling

"Those names are absolutely adorable" Dixie said "Well i got a date with Steele, ill see you later"

"Bye" Jenna and Sylvie said

"Oh that reminds me i gotta go meet Kaltag" Sylvie said

"Sylvie your seeing Kaltag?" Jenna said excitedly

"Of course he's handsome and sweet, ill catch you later" Sylvie said as she left Jenna's house.

_"Please come home soon Balto"_ Jenna said as she fell asleep

**Whew this chapter was a kick in the balls to write but im proud of it. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the skies of Nome, a cargo plane carrying two canine inflirtators opens its bay doors and two canines jump out, at about two-hundred feet till impact, a parachute opens slowing the dogs descent. When they hit the ground the bite off thier parachutes

"Are you okay Dieter?" one of the dogs asked

"Fine and you Hades?" the other said

"Never better, Lets go" the dog said as they made thier way to the town of Nome.

* * *

><p>After nearly several hours of searching, the missing recon team had not been found yet but the Marines searched on, after all they left no man behind.<p>

"Tony yo got anyhting?" Balto asked the rottwieler

"Nope" Tony replied as he sniffed the ground for a scent

"Bruto?" Balto asked the german shepherd

"Nothin" Bruto said as Balto caught a scent

"Balto you got something?" Bruto asked as he and Tony ran over to Balto

"Yeah its th missing team" Balto said as he began to bark to alert the humans

"what is it boy?" a Marine asked as Balto barked. The Marine saw something in his perihperal vision and walked over too it, he picled it up and saw it was a dog tag

_CORPORAL, WILKINS R, VINCENT_

_SACREMENTO, CALIFORNIA_

_5393099901_

"Its the missing sqaud!" the Marine shouted "FOLLOW BALTO" he yelled as Balto ran off in the direction of the scent with the Marines following close behind. After following Balto for about 100 yards a Marine saw something

"Jap patrol!" the Marine whispered to the other Marines and dogs as they took cover

"How many?" another Marine asked

"bout 250, way too many for us" the Marine replied "GET DOWN!" he whispered as the Marines and dogs got in a prone position as the Japanese patrol walked over them, their camo suits making them invisible. Balto was trying not to make a sound as the Japanese walked over him. he glanced to the side where he saw a jap had stepped on a Marines bare face, Balto could see the Marine's face turning red as he tried not to cry out in pain

_thats gotta hurt _Balto thought to himself. After the japanese were out of sight the americans got up and slowly moved forward

"When that waz a close one" Tony said

"You see the poor guy who got his face stepped on?" Balto asked

"Yup, the jap was wearing cleats too" Bruto said pointing to the Marine who now had holes in his cheek

"That sumbitch!" the Marine said rubbing his cheek as blood came out of the holes"I'll kill that bastard!"

"Keep moving" a Sergeant ordered as Balto continued to lead the way to find the missing recon team

* * *

><p>Buddy saw some familiar looking buildings as he walked through Nome. He slightly began to recognize the destroyed boiler room.<p>

"Dieter we must keep moving" Hades ordered

"Sorry i thought i recognized this place" Buddy replied. Hades stopped dead in his tracks, if Buddy remembered his old life this whole mission would be a failure. He had to move quick

"Its an allied trick, dont let it get to you, we have to find those plans" Hades said as he kept a close eye on Buddy. After sometime the two dogs came up to a building Hades recognized as the Nazi's command center. It was mostly destroyed and abandoned so it would be easy to find the Nazi's plans. After searching for nearly 30 minutes Hades could not find the plans.

"No! No! NO! WHERE ARE THEY?" he yelled tipping over a desk he then remembered the Nazi commanding Officer moving the command center to the warehouse when the americans retook Nome, the plans had to be there.

"Come on Dieter, I know where we must go" Hades said

"Right behind you Hades" Buddy replied

* * *

><p>"has there been any news on Balto yet?" Jenna asked the local radiomans boxer named Dante<p>

"Fraid not" Dante replied "last we heard of them they were sent on a rescue mission to save some recon squad that went missing". Jenna felt sick hoping Balto was okay

"What about buddy?" Cali asked frantcially "has anyone found him yet?"

"I'm sorry Cali but hes been gone for days, we dont know where he is" Dante replied

"Would of he left me because he didnt love me anymore?" Cali said as she began to cry

"He wouldnt do that Cali, you know hes not like that" Evelynn said comforting her freind

"yeah i know he'll come back for you" Katie said

"This is the msot depressing, the saddest, the most heart wrenching thing" kaltag began to say

"This is-" Star began to say before remembering that Kaltag would hit him over the head after he finished that sentance "Nevermind"

"smart choice of words" kaltag said

"hey whaz this?" Nikki said as he picked up a group of papers with maps of the atlantic ocean and codes

"Looks like a bunch of maps" Steele replied

"oh what though?" Nikki asked

* * *

><p>"Ahh here it is Dieter, lets get these plans and go home" Hades said<p>

"Got it" Buddy said as he and Hades made their way to the warehouse

"hey do you hear something?" Buddy asked

"NO! theres dogs in there!" Hades said as he peered through a window, this was going to make his mission a whole lot harder

"Well just take it by force then" Buddy suggeeted

"Excellent strategy comrade the Fuhrer would be proud" Hades said as him and Buddy made their way to the entrance before he saw something in the window. A beautiful chocolate lab with green eyes laying on the ground crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost my second football game of the season by one touchdown, my coach is gonna run us till we shit out fruitcake:( anyway here is the next chapter**

It all started coming back to Buddy, he remembered he was a U.S military dog, not a Nazi, he also remembered a certain special someone in his life, a beautiful choclate lab with green eyes named Cali. He also knew what Hades was looking for

_Ill have to play along till we find those plans, than i can take them and give them to a american soldier _Buddy though to himself

"Dieter lets go, kill anyone who gets in your way" Hades said

_Like heck i will_ Buddy thought to himself as they walked into the warehouse where all the dogs were sitting. Buddy tried his best to act like he was still brainwashed. When the dogs saw Buddy and Hades they began to laugh

"Hah this Nazi surrender when he saw youze comin Buddy?" Nikki laughed as Steele joined in

"Shut it dog!" Buddy said as he hit Steele over the head, he didnt like Steele and he couldnt pass up the oppurtunity to hit him

"Excellent work Dieter" Hades said "you dogs remember me dont you?" he said again in a dark voice

"BUDDY!" Cali screamed as she went up to Buddy and hugged him. Buddy wanted so bad to hug her back but he couldnt blow his cover so he just stood there

"Buddy whats wrong are you okay?" Cali asked as she waved her paw in front of his face

"Haha that wont do any good mutt!" hades screamed. Buddy tried to contain his anger at Hades

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Cali screamed with hate

"This Dieter, my newest comrade now we are looking for a map, if you give it to me, i will let you all live" Hades said

"You cant take on all of us kraut!" Evelynn shouted. Buddy couldnt help but smile a little, Evelynn was the toughest of all the girl dogs, she wasnt scared of anything it seemed

"Yeah you in whose army? Katie shouted

"This one girl" Hades screamed as he leapt forward and struck Katie down and then jumped on Evelynn and knocked her out, Hades with his intense training and conditionig took down all the dogs in the boiler room

"DIETER FIND THOSE PALNS!" Hades shouted as he pinned down Kaltag

"Yes comrade!" Buddy yelled as he started searching for the plans. After searching he spotted a bunch of maps. those must be the plans. Buddy was about to pick them up when someone stood in front of him

"Buddy i dont know what happened to you but if you want those you have to go through me first" Cali said getting in a fighting pose

_NO DAGNABBIT CALI! _Buddy though to himself. He could never hurt Cali but Hades was watching and Buddy could not blow his cover

"So be it" Buddy said as he hit Cali to the side as lightly as he could to make it look like he tried to hurt her. It broke his heart to harm her in event he lightest way he felt like he was ripping out his own heart. Holding back tears he went and grabbed the maps

"Buddy please dont do this i love you" Cali said weakly. Buddy wanted to jump off a cliff for hurting her like that but soon he would reveal his true colors and it would all be over. Buddy then walked over to Dieter with the plans in his mouth

"Excellent comrade! your allegiance to the Fuhrer is undying" Hades proclaimed in excitement

"Actually, i wanted to talk to you about that _Kraut!_ Buddy said growling

"Dieter what is wrong with you?" Hades asked fearfully

"My name isnt Dieter, its _BUDDY!_ And by the time i finish you off youll just be a peice of manure for flies to munch on" Buddy said

"You traitor! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hades screamed as he lunged at Buddy knocking him down and pinning him

"Say goodbye to your sight!" Hades said as raised his claws to gouge out buddys eyes but before he could do anything he wa sknocked to the side

"DONT YOU EVER TOUCH MY BUDDY AGAIN!" Cali screamed as Hades ran out of the warehouse and disappeared over the distance. Buddy struggled to his feet only to be knocked down by a hysterical Cali

"BUDDY I THOUGHT I LOST YOU DONT EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Cali cried out

"Cali im sorry i hurt you but i coudlnt blow my cover, i understand if you dont want to forgive me" Buddy said as he turned around in shame

"Buddy i dont care, I love you no matter what" Cali said, her green eyes lighting up

"Really?" Buddy asked as Cali nodded

"I love youy too sweetheart, ill nevr leave you again" Buddy said nuzzling his mate. He didnt want to stop, he hadnt seen her in weeks. After the finally broke theit embrace Buddy went and picked up the plans

"buddy i have to know where did you go?" Cali asked. Buddy explained to her how he got captured by Hades and was brainwasked by nazi's and how he was sent to Nome to find nazi plans and when he saw Cali he slapped out of his trance.

"Say where is Balto and the others? Buddy asked

"In the phillipines" Jenna replied

"Dagnabbit! i better make my way over there" Buddy said as he walked up to Katie "After this is over we'll start a family" Buddy said nuzzling Katie as he made his way to the Military Dog training facility just outside of Nome. As he walked through he was flushed with memories of when he first met Balto, Bruto and Tony, his crazy Drill Sergeant, and the night he first met Cali.

_Good times_ Buddy thought to himself as he entere the main building

"Hey look is Buddy!" the dog handler shouted as went to pet the golden retreiver "Whats this boy?" he said as he pulled the maps from Buddy's mouth

"Uh oh" the dog handler said "gear up boy your going to the phillipines" he said as Buddy wagged his tail. After getting fed and geared up, Buddy made his way to the airport to go to the phillipines. While he boarded the plane he heard a familiar voice

"IM TWICE YOUR AGE AND IM GOING FASTER THAN YOU! IF YOU DONT ALL PASS ME UP IN THREE SECONDS I'LL ENSURE YOU NEVER HAVE PUPS! Sergeant Tank shouted at the exhausted recruits

"SIR YES SIR" the dogs all shouted as they attempted to pass him up as Tank loudly counted down

"3! 2! 1! THATS IT!" Tank yelled "DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 200 SQUATS NOW!

Buddy chuckled. Not to long ago he was getting abused by Sergeant Tanks ruthless orders, but time for memories will come later, now he had to concentrate on the upcoming battle in the pacific.

* * *

><p>A lone figure dashed through the snow tired, angry and hungry<p>

"That traitor! I'll kill that little girlfriend of his slowly in front of him!" Hades yelled "I still need those plans though, he only got the maps not the codebook, i'll have to take a hostage" Hades said as he seeked shelter in the unforgiving cold.

**I might be a while before i update again because i might die from my coaches punishment conditioning. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohhh that punishment conditonig f*cking sucked d*ck, 100 yard bear crawls, pushups, suicides, situps, and 100 yard wheelbarrows in full pads! i didnt know it was possible for a human being to have that much endurance, now im really looking forward to boot camp. next chapter. rated M for war violence**

Balto continued sniffing out the missing recon team, it was no easy job even with his wolf sense of smell since there were hundreds if not thousands of other scents on the island

"Balto how much further are they?" Bruto asked, after dogding enemy patrols and hostile wildlife for hours they had not found the missing squad yet. The troops were beginning to doubt Balto's abilties.

"Were lost!" a Marine shouted

"shut up private" another Marine replied

"We shouldnt have let a half breed lead the way, he probably smells something else" the Marine said again. This angered Balto, even after all he had done it still seemed like he was an outcast. He made no effort to hide how hurt he was by the comment and sat down and covered his face with his paws.

"Dammit private! look what you did!" a Sgt shouted pointing out Balto who was hurt by the rude comment

"Oh come on sir hes just a dog, he cant understand me" he private said. The Sgt walked over to the private very pissed off

"Listen here private, and you listen good" the Sgt snarled "Balto was the one who sniffed out the krauts in Nome, if it werent for him Hitler would have invaded canada and the U.S and with most of our military in europe or the pacific, we would have gotten our asses kicked and all you have done is bitch about being lost! you havent done anything remotely close that shows you are a Marine yet so shut up and keep moving!" the Sgt yelled. The private just stood there shocked and ashamed of himself

"THATS AN ORDER PRIVATE!" the Sgt yelled

"yes sir!" the private said as he got back in formation wanting nothing more than to prove himself a Marine. Balto did feel a little bad for him

"He probably shouldnt have been that hard on him" Balto said

"Balto are you kidding me? you heard what he said" Bruto began to say

"hes just frustrated i know he didnt mean it" Balto said again

"I can see why Jenna likes youze so much, youze the forgivin kind" Tony said "If that were me i would have clawed him a new one" Tony said again before putting his nose in the air

"I smell it too" Balto said "lets go!" he said as he, Bruto, and Tony began barking to get the soldiers attention and began to run. After about five minutes they came to a stop at a ledge overlooking a large clearing. The Marines pulled out their binoculars and took a closer look. It was indeed a POW camp, there were atleast seventy japanese guards. Towards the left there were three poles with a man tied to each of them,they were the missing recon team they were covered in bruises and blood.

"Hey werent their ten of them? where are the rest?" a Marine said when he looked further to the left and saw seven dead bodies in a plie

"Those motherfuckers!" a Marine said in anger while cocking his Springfield rifle.

"Allright men heres the situation!" the commander said "We got three of our missing recon team still alive and it looks like they dont got much longer so we gotta move fast! Sharpeye and Flinch will provide sniper support while Sparky radios back to base we found the missing squad and need reinforcements on standby. Wildman, Dagger, Cowboy, and Gunny will come with me and draw enemy attention while Stogie, Yankee, Tiger, Smoker, and Wickman will get the POW's outta there, Doc will follow anyone who needs medical attention and the dogs will come with us to alert us to any Japs who are sneaking up any questions?" the Commander said, he refered to everyone by their 'nicknames' they came up with. The commanders nickname was Viper

"No sir" the Marines replied

"Good lets move out" the commander said as Sharpeye and Flinch took aim with their Sprinfield sniper rifles and began to pick off Japanese guards as Viper, WIldman, Dagger, Cowboy, and Gunny got enemy attention resulting in the POW's being unguarded so Stogie, Yankee, Tiger, Smoker, and Wickman could release the POW's. While they were rescuing the POW's Balto began to bark when he caught an enemy scent.

"SNIPER!" Viper yelled as a bullet flew past his head. Sharpeye and Flinch took aim at the japanese sniper and killed him. Bruto began to tug on Viper to get his attention

"What is it boy?" Viper asked as he followed Bruto to a lifeless body

"DAMMIT! THEY GOT DAGGER!" Viper shouted as he pulled the dog tags off of his fallen comrades neck. Out of the corner of his eye he saw blood coming from Gunny's arm

"MEDIC!" Gunny yelled as the last of the japanese guards were picked off. other than Dagger no one else had been killed. Doc ran down and put a bandage around Gunny's arm to stop the bleeding

"man that was close" Bruto said. adrenaline still pumping through his tense body

"yeah but we lost one of our guys" Tony said pointing to Dagger's dead body

"Thank you, we would have died if they tortured us again" a POW said as he picked up a dead Japanese soldiers gun

"What happened?" Viper asked

"We were reconing the area when they came out of nowhere, we surrendered when we ran out of ammo and our knives were lost. When we got here they began interrogating us for info. When nobody cracked they began to kill us one by one, we were next when you showed up" the POW said

"Killing POW's? Thats against the damn geneva code!" Wickman said. It was against the code of war to kill an unarmed prisoner unless they attacked first

"No one follows those damn rules anyway" Wildman said. The allied soldiers and axis soldiers hated each other so much that they often killed each other even when one surrendered. Deep down Wildman felt he would kill a Japanese POW. Wildman was at Pearl Harbor when it was attacked and he felt nothing but hatred towards the japanese.

"Uh guys?" Balto said sniffing the air "We've got company"

"Uh oh" Bruto said "I smell somethin other than human, this isnt good at all"

"Hey looks over there!" Tony said pointing to an area of trees which were falling down. All three dogs could hear the nerve-racking sound of tank wheels grinding on each other. Armies intentionally neglected to oil the treads because the sound of a tank coming would scare the shit out of any soldier and it sure did work because the dogs put their tail in between their legs and began whimpering.

"Sir, i got a visual on three japanese tanks heading towards you plus about eighty jap troops, they must know we are here" Sharpeye said over the radio

"Shit! tell Sparky to radio back command that we NEED armored reinforcements _NOW!"_ Viper said

"Will do sir, Flinch and I will try to thin em out before they get to close" Sharpeye said as Viper put back his radio and called the Marines to take up battle positions. Normally since it was a jungle there would be plenty of places to hide but since it was a clearing it was pretty hard to hide among the foliage. plus all the places that would make good combat spots such as the watchtowers and the pillboxes would be the first targets for the tank so the Marines took cover behind walls and debris. Cowboy took cover under the dead bodies of japanese soldiers so it would be hard to find where the gunfire was coming from.

"What do we do?" Balto asked frantically. Humans were relatively easy to stop if you bit their throats before they shot you but the Japanese were much more fierce in combat than the germans and italians back in Africa. And the metal monsters the humans called 'tanks' could not be harmed by guns, let alone dog attacks

"We'll surely get killed if we run out there but we wont hide like cowards" Bruto said

"Allright stay away from those metal monsters and only attack a japanese soldier when he isnt looking, and if we go out, were goin out like dogs" Tony said as Balto and Bruto and him lay behind bushes waiting to ambush any japanese soldier who walked by.

The battle begun as Sharpeye and Flich began to pick off japanese as they entered the clearing. The rest of the Marines began to open fire on the japanese. even though the japanese outnumbered the Marines 8 to 1, the Marines were loyal, tough, strong, brave and each had a personal grudge against the japanese for pearl harbor. In the midst of all the gunfire the japanese had their backs turned

"NOW" Balto yelled as him Bruto and Tony began to attack the japanese soldiers. The took down about eight before a round from the tank whizzed past their heads and struck the POW camp killing Smoker, Yankee, Gunny and Stogie. Because tanks werent expected to be present due to the thick foliage and uneven terrain. The team had not come with anti-armor weapons, they had to wait until air support arrived.

"Command this Lance Corporal Carter Sparkinson, we have located the missing recon team but have been ambushed by enemy armor, we need support!" Sparky shouted over the radio

"roger than LCpl P-39's inbound five minutes" the radio said. Only 20 japanese troops remained but the tanks were becoming a incredible problem as they leveled the POW camp in an attempt to kill the Marines taking cover inside. Balto began to run at a Japanese soldier who had his back turned but right when Balto jumped, the japanese soldier turned around and kicked Balto in the stomach. Balto's vest absorbed most of the blow but was still knocked to the ground. Balto looked up to see a rifle aiming down at him

"_Im sorry i couldnt comeback for you Jenna, take care of our pups"_ Balto thought to himself as he prepared for the end but when he openede his eyes again, he was still in the jungle and alive. The only difference was the soldier aiming the gun at him was now dead and had a golden retriever standing over him.

"Need a hand partner?" the golden retriever said holding out his paw.

**Now thats a good chapter. there may be a lot of grammar mistakes because my hands were real shaky when i was writing this because of the 200+ pushups my coach made me do. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Navy SEAL and Osama Bin Laden walk into a bar, The Navy SEAL walks out of the bar. next chapter**

Balto looked up to see his comrade and friend holding out his paw to help Balto up

"Buddy" Balto said smiling as Buddy helped him to his feet. "what happened to you? where did you go?"

Buddy opened his mouth to talk but his voice was drowned out by the sound of incoming P-29 fighters which began firing on the japanese tanks and destroying them in a ball of fire leaving nothing but a scorched exoskeleton

"OOHRAH!" The Marines shouted enthusiastically as the last japanese soldier was gunned down. Trees began to fall as U.S tanks began coming into the clearing followed by hundreds of U.S Marines.

"BUDDY!" Bruto and Tony called as they ran up and tackled him

"You knucklehead" Tony said as he gave Buddy a noogie "we though youze were a goner"

"You crazy dog!" Bruto yelled slapping Buddy's back

"So uh where did you go?" Balto asked. Buddy then got in the middle of the three of them and told the story which answered the one million dollar question

"You mean Hades is still" Balto began to say

"Yes he is alive" Buddy said

"Is Katie allright?" Bruto asked frantically "I swear if he laid one paw on her"

"Dont worry shes fine and so are Evelynn and Jenna" Buddy replied nodding to Tony and Balto

"That reminds me are my pups born yet?" Balto asked

"Nope but you sure got a truckload" Buddy replied

"what do you mean im only having one" Balto explained

"One? ha! parter you got three girls and three boys headed your way" Buddy laughed

"ohhhhh" Balto said as he began to faint before Bruto slapped him in the face bringing him back to conscienceness

"Thanks but not so hard next time idiot" Balto said rubbing his cheek "Six pups i dont believe it, what will we name them"

"Jenna picked out Dingo for a boy and Saba and Juno for girls so you get two boy names and one girl name" Buddy explained

"you could always name one Tony" Tony said with a laugh. He then noticed the three pairs of eyes glaring at him "What? i was joking!" he said

"Well im naming one Kodi i dont know about the other two i'll have to think about it. Balto began to look around for something to give him a hint for a name. He looked at a nearby map of alaska and observed closely.

"Aleutian islands, aleutian, aleu" Balto said to himself before the realization hit him "Thats it! Aleu"

"Whats an Aleu?" Bruto asked confused

"a name genius, the girls name will be Aleu" Balto said

"Thats a nice name what about the other boy?" Tony asked

"Im not sure" Balto said "im fresh out of ideas". He was interrupted by the Marines who were lining up in formation. They lined up straight across from each other with their rifles raised as the bodies of fallen Marines were carried back to the base where they would be sent home. Balto recognized one of the bodies and walked closer to get a better view, the face had been partially shot off so Balto looked the at dog tag

_HUNT, WILLIAM T. SGT_

_TWIN FALLS, IDAHO_

_811120983_

The body belonged to Sgt Will Hunt, the man who first recruited Balto for military service. Balto could feel himself tearing up, Sgt Hunt was the closest thing he had to an owner.

_Hunt, Hunter. that will be my son's name _Balto though to himself as he cried into Sgt Hunt's body

"Come on boy, hes gone now, he went down fighting" a Marine said. Balto recognized him as the private who insulted Balto earlier. Balto got off the body as he walked back over to Buddy, Bruto, and Tony and headed back for the base.

"Come on boys. lets get you home" A Marine said as a battleship appeared in the distance waiting to take the bodies of the fallen hero's back home.

* * *

><p>"jenna!" Dixie shouted "JENNA!". Dixie had been waiting for nearly 20 minutes for her friend to come outside.<p>

"What is taking her so long" Dixie said as she noticed a something scribbled into the dirt in the room where Jenna slept

_I have the husky, tell that wolfdog his mate and pups will die if i dont get the Nazi codebook in three days_

"oh no" Dixie said as she ran off to alert everyone


	9. Chapter 9

**Just saw a spider the size of a quarter on my arm and is now nothing but gut fluid and twisted legs. needless to say that eight-legged bastard did not know who he was fucking with. next chapter**

Balto looked out the window as he was carried back home to his love Jenna and hopefully his six pups. He was still upset over Sgt Hunt's death but he went down fighting and died honorably. He was still concerned about Hades, he hated the thought of that crazy pyschopath being near Jenna. Balto decided he needed some sleep and he wasnt looking and accidently stepped on Buddy's ear, but it was the rubber flap so Buddy didnt feel anything. He looked out the window one last time before falling asleep and could see the dim outline of the shores of the United States.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" The dogs all shouted at once<p>

"I'M TELLIN YA THAT NAZI DOG TOOK JENNA HOSTAGE!" Dixie shouted

"How do you know for sure?" Evelynn asked

"There was a message written in the dirt saying if he didnt get a codebook in three days he would kill her and her pups!" Dixie yelled

"That is the most awful, the most cowardly, the the worst-" Kaltag said

"LETS GET HIM!" Star said as he ran away to avoid getting hit by an irritated kaltag

"What are we gonna do? none of us would stand a chance agaisnt the kraut and i dont know of any codebook" Katie said

"I says we all attack him at once and feed him his own heart" Nikki said

"Good idea except we have no idea where he is you dolt!" Steele yelled

* * *

><p>Jenna awoke to find herself stuck in a cage, it was very dark and gloomy<p>

"where am I?" she said

"your in the wreckage of a once proud nazi warship" a german voice said

"Whose there?" Jenna said frightened. Her fears were confirmed when a black german shepherd emerged from the darkness

"remember me?" Hades said laughing. Jenna was paralyzed with fear "I've taken notice and i believe you are expecting pups" he said again

"W-what do you want with me?" Jenna asked

"Its not you i want, you are merely a bargaining chip for some important intel i need but if i dont get it in three days, i'll cut your stomach and kill your unborn pups" Hades said menacingly

"Why would you do such a thing?" Jenna asked horrified at what Hades would do to her children

"Just a hobby of mine" Hades said as he left Jenna in the darkness.

* * *

><p>The plane carrying the dogs landed in Nome and unloaded its passengers. After being in the intense humidity and heat in the phillipines, it felt weird to be in cold weather again but the dogs were anxoius to see their mates again. Balto hoped he hadnt missed the birth of his pups<p>

"Brrrrrrrr! its colder than glass of iced tea" Buddy said. Tony was too tired to do anything so he just kept walking

"now where is?" Tony said before spotting a the back of a black and white husky and smiling "theres my girl". Tony ran up and noticed her body was extremely muscular

_Boy she been workin out_ Tony said as he walked behind her and embraced her. "guess who honey" he said

"What are you DOING!" she yelled. Tony looked up and realized that "she" was actually a "he" and that "he" was none other than Steele

"Whoops confused you for Evelynn my bad" Tony said embarrased

"DANG RIGHT ITS YOUR BAD YOU IMBECILE! DONT EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Steele yelled as walked away

"Someone crapped the bed this morning" Bruto said

"Okay everything that just happened never happened got it?" Tony said

"What happened?" Balto said smiling acting like he never saw it

"The thing with me and Steele" Tony said. Balto hit himself with his paw

"You idiot thats the point! you said it never happened thats why i acted like i didnt know!" Balto said

"Man im just havin one heck of a day aint I?" Tony said as the dogs continued to search for their mates. After searching for a while they saw Cali, Katie, and Evelynn all in an alley looking for some scraps to eat. But Jenna was nowhere to be seen

"Hey lets surprise em" Bruto suggested

"Oh no last time I did that i almost kissed that narcisstic moron" Tony replied refering to his earlier mistake with Steele

"Well i dont know any other girl husky who is black with a white underbelly, has blue eyes, is with Cali and Katie and wears a collar that says in big print the name Evelynn" Bruto teased

"Okay okay fine lets go" Tony said

"I'll catch up with you guys later, i gotta find Jenna" Balto said

"Okay get us when you find her, I wanna see those little ones of yours" Buddy called out as Balto disappeared into the streets.

"Man they dont throw out anything good these days" Evelynn said chewing on a chicken bone

"I still dont see the logic in coming out here to get food when he have some at our homes" Katie said

"because wouldnt you rather have a nice tasty slab of meat than some tasteless balls of wheat?" Cali said as she jumped onto a trashcan and lost her footing and began to fall. Cali closed her eyes but she never felt herself hit the ground, she opened her eyes to see a pair of green eyes staring back at her and golden paws holding her.

"Watch yerself sweetheart" Buddy said as Cali jumped on him and began to nuzzle him. Katie and Evelynn knew that if Buddy was there, that meant that Tony and Bruto were there too.

"Ow what was that?" Katie said as she felt something prick her head

"Sorry but i thought that lily looked nice on you" Bruto said as he moved out of the way to reveal Katie with a lily in her fur

"Oh its beautiful but thats not all im excited about" Katie said as she jumped on Bruto and began licking him. Evelynn was wondering where Tony was. Her question was answered when a rottweiler fell from the roof of the building and landed right in front of her on his back.

"TONY!" Evelynn yelled as she ran to her mate to see if he was allright

"Oh just my luck" Tony said dazed

"TONY ARE YOU OKAY?" Evelynn said hysterical

"oh i must be dead, im starin at an angel" Tony said as Evelynn blushed, relieved that he was okay. She gave him a loving lick on the cheek and laid down next to him

"Now why in tarnation where you on the roof?" Buddy asked Tony

"Makin sure it was Evs this time" Tony said as he explained what happend with Steele

"You actually confused me with that pig?" Evelynn said a little offended

"no no no, its just that i just woke up and my sight wasnt adjusted yet and i really wanted to see you so i though-" Tony said embarrased

"Honey im just teasin ya" Evelynn said smiling

"Say Katie, where is Jenna at, Balto's lookin for her" Bruto asked

"OH NO! WE FORGOT TO TELL HIM!" Katie screamed

"Tell us what?" the dogs all asked at once. Katie explained what happened

"This is very bad, we gotta find that codebook" Bruto said

* * *

><p>Balto walked into Jenna's house expecting to see her feeding their pups but all he saw was an empty bed<p>

"Hmmmm thats strange" Balto said as he examined the room. He looked down and saw a message in the dirt that made his heart stop.

"NO HE HAS HER!" Balto said frantically as he bolted out of Jenna's house to find his squad.

**That bastard Hades making me write more chapters. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A short tribute for the 10 year anniversery of the September 11 attacks.**

**Nearly 10 years ago, the world saw evil in its purest form, war was declared on the free world. Cowardly acts of terrorism which ended the life of nearly 3000 American lives. The perpetrator of the attacks Osama Bin Laden believed we would crumble in despair, but we recovered, we rebuilt, and we were VERY pissed off! Soldier and civilian alike wanting to put a round through Bin Ladens head. No matter how hard you knock us down, you will never keep us down! No matter how bad you hurt us, we will always strike back! WE WILL NEVER GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! We conquered Nazism and Communism, and we'll definitly fuckin conquer terrorism! THE RED, WHITE, AND BLUE WILL ALWAYS WAVE OVER THE LAND OF THE FREE AND THE HOME OF THE BRAVE! OOHFUCKINGRAH! This story is officially dedicated to the people who perished in the World Trade Center and the Pentagon and the heroism of firefighters and police who selflessly went into the twin towers knowing they werent going to come out, and the passengers of United 93 who were the first to fight back and saved who knows how many lives by retaking the plane but perishing in the process. And for any terrorist who might be reading this remember this... DONT FUCK WITH THE U.S OF A! UNCLE SAM AND LADY LIBERTY WILL FUCK YOU UP!**

**Yours truly**

**Brendan Curtin, proud American**


	11. Chapter 11

I know you are all eager to read the final chapter but i broke my right arm last month(you can thank St Rita High School noseguard for that) so i have to wait until it heals before i can finish the story, your patience is greatly appreciated

yours truly

-oohrah15


	12. Chapter 12

**Here she is the last chapter! oohrah**

Balto sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him, his fear for the life of his family powering him. After sometime of running he ran into his squadmates.

"GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP!" Balto said hysterically

"yeah we heard what happened, everyone in town is searching for her" Bruto replied

"Oh no! would if he already killed her?" Balto said. that thought gave him a wrenching feeling in his stomach

"we still got two more days partner" Buddy pointed out "we'll find her dont worry"

"yeah" Tony said "besides if he kills her he'll never get that codebook, he needs her alive" Tony said again trying to comfort Balto

"I hope your right" Balto said holding back tears. Tony did bring up a good point, Hades would never get the codebook if he killed Jenna, atleast thats what Balto thought.

* * *

><p>"One day down, two more to go" Hades said menacingly, his towering body dwarfing Jenna's smaller frame<p>

"You dont scare me" Jenna said determined

"DONT GET SMART WITH ME!" Hades shouted slapping the pregnant husky across the face leaving three deep claw marks

"AHHHH" Jenna shouted in pain as blood oozed from her wound. She was scared, but not for her life she was scared for her pups.

* * *

><p>After another day of searching neither Jenna nor the codebook had been found. Things were looking grim as Balto decided he was going off on his own to find Jenna.<p>

_"Where is she? I never should have left her!" _Balto said as he silently began to cry in the snow but he couldnt give up!

"I'll find her and ill make sure that dirty Nazi never touches her again!" Balto said confidently to reassure himself. Balto passed through the now frozen water and began to recall all that he had lost. He partially lost his sanity after witnessing the horrors of war, he had lost the closest person he ever had to an owner Sgt Hunt, he was NOT going to lose his family. After trudging threw snow and ice, Balto's muscles could not keep going and he collapsed into the snow tired, hungry alone, and lost. He remembered when he was leading the Marines to Nome he had gotten lost like this and how he used the Northern Lights to get back.

"The northern lights" Balto said as looked into the horizon where the sun began to creep up exposing the figure of a partially destroyed battleship[

"THATS IT! SHES THERE!" Balto said excitedly. He wasnt sure he could take down Hades with his fatiqued body but there was no time to get back up

"Im coming Jenna" Balto said as he ran into the abyss of the ruins.

* * *

><p>Jenna sat rolled up in a ball. she didnt know how long she had been there but it felt like forever. She was covered in bruises and scratches from the abuse of Hades but it was nothing she couldnt recover from.<p>

"hello sweetheart" a chilling voice said "Guess what"

"What" Jenna replied fearfully

"Times up" Hades said unsheathing his disturbingly sharp claws "Now i exact my revenge on that wolfdog who ruined my life, i will ruin his by killing his own family" he said again chuckling

"Please!" Jenna cried "You can kill me but i beg you let my pups live!" she said hoping there was a shred of dignity in Hades. She couldnt imagine anyone awful enough to kill children.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Hades growled "Speaking of fun its been a while since i've had a girlfriend". Jenna froze, it was bad enough her family was being taken from her but now her dignity.

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE WRETCH" Hades yelled as pinned Jenna to the ground, his brute strength overcoming her as she squirmed to break free

"oooohh i like em all scrambled" Hades said as he mounted on top of her

"THAN YOUR GONNA LOVE WHAT YOUR FACE IS ABOUT TO LOOK LIKE!" a voice said as Hades recieved a murderous kick to the face and was knocked into a pile of pipes

"BALTO!" Jenna cried out, she knew everything was going to be allright "Oh Balto i love you so much" she said nuzzling him

"I love you too Jenna" Balto said as he embraced her telling himself he would never let anything ever harm her

"oh how sweet" Hades said as got up from the pile of pipes "and just look what you did to my face" Hades said with anger boiling up as he showed the large deep gash going across his face.

"I though you liked things scrambled" Balto taunted but after seeing the anger in Hades eyes, he regretted saying that

"Im going to kill you. slowly and painfully and then your worthless family will be NEXT!" Hades yelled as he lept at Balto and delivered a powerful swipe to Balto's side bringing the wolfdog to the ground

"Your pathetic" Hades said as he mercilessly beat and mauled Balto leaving a heavily mutilated body

"BALTO NOO! Jenna yelled through her tears, it pained her to see the one she loved in such condition. Balto tried to get up but the combination of Hades beating and his muscle fatigue made this no easy task. When he finally managed to get up Hades kicked him down again, the sickening sound of bones breaking echoing throughout the hull.

"AHHHHH!" Balto screamed in pain as he clutched his side. Hades walked over to the crippled wolfdog and place his paw over his enemies head and began to push.. hard

"Your so weak, dont worry i'll let you watch your family die" Hades said as he jumped on Jenna and prepared to slice her throat. Balto suddenly felt a surge of energy in his body, all the pain went away as his muscles produced power he did not know he had. He lunged at Hades fueled by adrenaline and began to relentlessly beat him back.

"DONT YOU EVER TOUCH HER!" Balto shouted as he continued to pound Hades head into the ground. He then looked over Hades and prepared to end his life but Balto was merciful and he couldnt bring himself to kill someone out of rage, especially when Jenna was looking. He slowly got off the german shepherd

"Leave here and never come back" Balto muttered "Or you wont return in one piece" Balto walked over to Jenna who was laying in the corner

"Balto" Jenna said as she embraced her mate wanting nothing more than to make his pain go away

"Jenna, i picked out names" Balto said weakly as Jenna gave him a kiss. Hades, who refused to be defeated got up and lunged at Balto with killer intent but was brought to the ground dead by a loud sound

"damn Nazi mutt" a soldier said as he reloaded his M1 Garand rifle. Behind him were Bruto, Tony, Buddy, Evelynn, Cali, Katie, and all the other dogs of Nome. Balto walked over to Hades dead body and remembered all their confrontations. even though he tried to kill his family, he couldnt help but feel remorse.

_I tried to help you Hades, but you wouldnt let me _Balto though to himself as he and his love Jenna went back to her house.

**Two weeks later **

Balto lay asleep in his boat which lay on Nome's beach. He had lived in the wrecked ship his whole life so it felt like home to him still. He had been having very peculiar dreams lately about the war. He was in the middle of his sleep before a certain snow goose woke him up.

"BALTO!" the snow goose screamed

"WHAT BORIS?" Balto replied annoyed at the fact he had been woken up

"You been having dream again" Boris said "I'm telling ya boychic, if you have same dream over and over again, it MEANS something"

"whatever" Balto said "are you coming? i have to go check on Jenna" Jenna had been pregnant for some time now, she was due any day.

"OF COURSE IM NOT FINISHED NAGGING YOU YET!" Boris yelled. The whole trip to Jenna's house was spent with Boris lecturing Balto about dreams, after hearing the goose talk for 20 minutes, he was relieved to see Jenna's house up ahead. He also saw his squadmate Bruto

"Hey Balto" Bruto said greeting his freind

"Hey Bruto" Balto said returning the greeting

"Oh by the way" Bruto said smiling "the stork has landed". Balto's eyes froze as he sprinted to Jenna's house with Bruto and Boris close behind. After he arrived he saw all the dogs gathered around Jenna who was yelling out in pain from being in labor.

"Bruto i thought you said they were born already" Balto said irritated

"No i said the stork has landed" Bruto replied

"You idiot! they mean the same thing!" Balto yelled

"oops my bad" Bruto said embarrassed as Katie gave him a reassuring kiss. Bruto was never the sharpest knife in the drawer. Balto walked past the some 30 to 40 dogs in the room to get to Jenna who had finally stopped yelling. The yelling had been replaced with soft whimpers.

"Hello Balto" Jenna said sweetly. Balto hesisitated at first

"Well come here, they dont bite" Jenna said again as Balto mustered up the courage to see his children for the first time. There were six pups, three boys, three girls, they all took after their husky mother except one who looked more like a wolf than her father. They whimpered as Jenna nursed them

"Atleast not yet" Jenna said again

"Oh Jenna they're so beautiful, just like you" Balto said kissing Jenna

"and you" Jenna replied.

"Heyz uh i dont mean to interupts or anything but waz the lil munchkins names?" Tony asked

"Saba and Juno for girls and Dingo for a boy" Jenna said smiling

"Well if those arent cute darn names i dont know what is!" Buddy said

"And Balto what are the names you picked out?" Evelynn asked

"Kodi and Hunter for a boy and Aleu for the girl" Balto said

"Those are such beautiful names for such beautiful children" Cali said. Buddy smiled, he liked Cali cause she was the sweetest dog you'll ever meet.

"I love you Balto" Jenna said

"I love you too Jenna" Balto replied as their children continued to whimper and nurse.

* * *

><p>Across the street in Nome's cemetary, a fresh grave lie in the ground<p>

_SGT WILLIAM HUNT_

_1913-1942_

Under the name and dates a quote was engraved on the tombstone, a quote Sgt Hunt himself once said

_"Freedom's darkest hour is a soldiers finest hour"_

**I managed to suck it up and write this last chapter with my busted arm and guess what? ANOTHER SEQUEL OOHRAH!**


End file.
